


Battle of the Bands

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Photoset, Trope Bingo Round 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Silver joins The Walrus shortly before the Battle of the Bands (first prize is a record contract) but the attraction between Silver and Flint threatens to break up the band before the concert. (photoset/photostory; banner+ 10 images + text)





	

When their lead singer defects to The Rangers, seduced by manager Jack Rackham's promise of success, The Walrus is left to replace him before the upcoming Battle of the Bands.

John Silver has the talent, the style, and the charisma, but his recruitment causes a rift within the band, not least because lead guitarist James Flint is enamoured with him in direct contravention of the "no fucking within the band" rule that Flint insisted on in the first place. A rule that Silver is determined to break.

Outwardly the band are confident and close as ever, giving interviews, and promising victory, but inwardly tensions reach breaking point.

Can the group pull together? Will they win the coveted record contract that is the first prize? Will Flint follow the rules or his heart – and does he truly have to choose?

**Author's Note:**

> For Trope bingo round 8; au: band  
> [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [what is a photoset?](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/4185.html)  
> [tumblr version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099499)


End file.
